


A Christmas Carol: W W E Style.

by YugiohFan316



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugiohFan316/pseuds/YugiohFan316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own any of the names, except for one character, and it's like the Charles Dickens book "A Christmas Carol" with a W W E Twist in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Snow had fallen down on a city, on that night, W W E Raw was at the City, Roman Regins was going up against AJ Styles, The New Day was going up against The VaudeVillains, etc. etc. And When Raw was Over, Everyone was getting ready to go to their homes to spend Christmas Morning with their Families, Everyone except The C.O.O Triple H, He walked down the hallway and was passing by everyone, He even heard R-Truth and Goldust Singing Christmas Carols, While Their Fellow W W E Superstars and Divas and everyone else was listening to them, Until They stopped when Triple H was looking at them, They continued singing when he left, Triple H was halfway to his office, When he saw Shane McMahon coming out of the office, He walked through the doorway of the office. 

"Hi Honey", Stephanie McMahon said. 

"Hi, was that your brother i just saw leaving?", Triple H asked. 

"Yeah, he wanted to know if you, me, and the girls would be going to Dad's house for Christmas", Stephanie answered. 

"I'm so sick and tired of people talking about Christmas, Christmas This, Christmas That, I'm so sick of it", Triple H said. 

"Hunter, I'm surprised at you, First Of All Christmas Means A lot To My Family, and I believe that Christmas Will always and Forever do me some good, and I say God Bless It", Stephanie said. 

Suddenly they heard a sound of hands clapping, They looked and saw Some of the W W E Superstars, Divas, and Others standing outside clapping after hearing Stephanie McMahon was saying. 

Triple H walked toward the door, and he slammed it in front of their faces.

"There That's Better", Triple H said. 

"You Didn't Even Hear a Word I said, Do you?", Stephanie asked. 

"No I didn't", Triple H answered. 

They continued packing up, Until Triple H was walking toward his limo, when two nuns dressed in nuns outfits stopped him. 

"Excuse me, Sir, I'm Sister Ruth and this is Sister Rachel, We are collecting donations for those who are less fortunate then us, now what can we put you down with?", Sister Ruth asked. 

"Nothing", Triple H answered. 

"Oh you wished to be Anonymous?", Sister Ruth asked. 

"No, I wished to be left Alone, Oh are there any poor houses, or work shelters", Triple H answered. 

"Oh Yes there still are some around", Sister Rachel replied. 

"Good, Problem Solved, send them there", Triple H said. 

"But Sir, what if some refused, and some would rather die", Sister Ruth replied. 

"If They rather die, they better do it, and decrease the surplus population. Now Good-Bye", Triple H said as he got into his limo.

About an hour later, Stephanie took their three daughters and left, she didn't even say a word to her husband.

"Bah-Humbug", Triple H said to himself. 

An hour later, Something happened, a bright light appeared, Triple H had to shield his eyes, until the bright light disappeared, He was surprised to see the Rabid Wolverine Chris Benoit. 

"That's impossible, you've been dead for 9 years", Triple H said. 

"I know, I've been dead for 9 years, but that's not what i'm here for", Chris Benoit replied. 

"What do you want from me?, Why do you wear those chains?", Triple H asked. 

"I wear these chains of all the sins i have caused, the very same fate will await you, if you don't change your ways", Chris Benoit answered. 

"What should I do?", Triple H asked. 

"You will be haunted by three spirits, expect the first when the clock strikes one, the second when the clock strikes two, and the third when the clock strikes three, beware, beware, beware", Chris Benoit answered as he disappeared. 

Triple H realized that he was alone again, He decided to go to bed.


	2. The Ghost Of Christmas Past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triple H is about to get a visit from the ghost of Christmas Past.

About an hour Later Triple H went to bed, when all of a sudden he heard the clock strike one, until he remembered what Chris Benoit had told him, Until there was a bright light, he had to shield his eyes, until the bright light disappeared, He saw a little girl about 7-years-old, she had long brown hair, was wearing a white dress, on her head was a Christmas Holly, She was looking at him. 

"Who are you?", Triple H asked. 

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past, now come with me", The Little Girl answered. 

"OK", Triple H said.

He got up from the bed, and took the little girl's hand, they started walking away, until the entire bedroom started moving and changing, until they were in his childhood, Triple H couldn't believe it. 

"These are but shadows of the past, they can't see or hear us", The Ghost of Christmas Past said. 

"Oh I see", Triple H replied. 

They started seeing his whole childhood, from when he was a little boy, to a teenage, to an adult, Until Triple H was upset that he started crying, until he realized he was back in his bedroom, he went back to bed.

"This is crazy, Bah-Humbug", Triple H said to himself. 

He went back to sleep, not realizing he had two more spirits to go.


	3. The Ghost Of Christmas Present.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In This Next Chapter, there's a new W W E Diva named Lucy Starr, But her Real Name Is Lacy Rhodes, and She's Married To Dustin Rhodes (A.K.A Goldust), and they have three children two boys and one girl, the two boys names and ages is, Julian Rhodes age 10-years-old, Tyler Rhodes age 7-years-old, and Jessica Rhodes age 5-years-old, also Jessica Rhodes has a weak heart, and needs a heart operation to make her live longer.

Another hour later, Triple H woke up when he heard the clock strike two,

Until he realized that something was going to happen, Suddenly He heard a loud Booming Voice that made the whole bedroom shake. 

"TRIPLE H, ENTER THIS ROOM!!!", The loud Booming Voice said. 

Triple H got up from his bed and started walking out of the master bedroom, he walked down the hallway, down the stairs, he was shocked when he saw the whole living room had changed, there was a table that had a big Christmas Feast, and sitting at the head of the table, was a Man dressed in a green robe, and had a holly wreath on his head too.

"Who are you?", Triple H asked. 

"I am the ghost of Christmas Present", The Man answered. 

Triple H followed the man, until the living room started changing.

Suddenly They were outside again, Triple H was shocked when he saw that everyone was celebrating Christmas.


End file.
